When working on or testing aligned equipment in a manufacturing or semi-manufacturing environment, a problem arises of accidentally striking or moving the aligned apparatus. If there is a machining, computer or operator error, the item may be damaged by the error itself, or it may be damaged, for example, by shorted electrical wiring or misplaced machining tools.
In a typical example, a manipulator arm, slide mechanism or other tool or work piece positioning device may carry a crash protection switch so that if positional or travel control is lost, or if there is a computer or operator error and a crash occurs, the machine power is disconnected.
Such apparatus, for example, is used in semi-production and production of optical equipment. The inventor has used it in the production of ring lasers.
Further, a frangible link may be inserted between tool holders and manipulator arms, for accidental separation of the tool and arm may damage a work piece.
Any of the above arrangements require replacement of parts, such as broken links, and appreciable readjustment, realignment and set up before the manufacturing may continue.